Negima Heart
by leo247
Summary: Negima? meets Arcana Heart.
1. Negima Heart info:

Negima Heart.

Heart Aino – The Maiden who seeks the power of Love.

Saki Tsuzura – The Maiden with a noble heart.

Kamui Tokinomiya – The Maiden who is burdened by time.

Konoha – The Maiden descended from enchanted ninja.

Lilica Felchenerow – The demon Maiden who just doesn't care.

Yoriko Yasuzumi – The Maiden with odsessed with the occult.

Maori Kasuga – The Maiden who purifies evil with her sisters.

Lieselotte Achenbach – The Maiden who is a wanted criminal on every continent.

Mei-Fang – The Maiden who was created with Elemental Science.

Kira Daidohji – The Maiden who wants to take over the world.

Fiona Mayfield - The Maiden who is trapped in the other world.

Negi Springfield – 2-A Teacher and Wizard.

Asuna Kagurazaka – Student #8.

Nodoka Miyazaki - Student #27.

Konoka Konoe - student #13.

Setsuna Sakurazaki - Student #15.

Fuka Narutaki - Student #22.

Fumika Narutaki - Student #23.

Kaede Nagase – Student #20.

Haruna Saotome – Student #14.

Yue Ayase – Student #4.


	2. Chapter 1

Negima Heart. Chapter 1

A lot has change after the battle with Mildred Avalon. Three months has past and the Arcana Girls(that's what I call them) can never forget the battle they were in. Maori invited them over for tea and to talk to them, Saki, Konoha, Kamui and Yoriko came, Heart was running late but came in time with Lieselotte, Lieselotte came because Heart kept askng her(and dragging a little) to come Maori's. surprisingly Lilica, Kira and Mei-Fang came, Mike is always with Yoriko and is in cat form, Maori made some doughnuts for him, Professor Mei Ling Hua(Mei-Fang's creator and Mother) came as well. Maori's older sister and her younger twin sisters have gone to Okinawa, she told them it's ok to go with out her. Heart really wanted to play with the twins, and she misses them.

They sat at the table with a pleat of doughnuts and a teapot next to them, Maori pored some tea and pored some milk for Konoha, Mike and Kira, Yoriko gave some doughnuts to Mike and eating them the moment he got them.

Maori began: Is everyone hear? She ask and some of them nod. Good, now do you all still remember three months ago? Some of them nod again.

Lilica was Annoyed and ask: just what is this, someone died? I got better things to do so don't waste my time you got that.

Maori: Lilica, if you please.

Lilica: whaaatever. She said boringly.

Maori: Do any of you remember what Mildred said before she disappeared?

Konoha: Konoha don't remember, Sorry. She said a little sadly.

Mei-Fang: About the holy elements and about the Arcanas, is that right Mrs. Kasuga?

Maori: Yes, I worry what is going to happen next. There maybe others like Mildred, or there maybe people in the Elemental World who is stronger then her who will likely be coming after the Arcanas that are with us. And, (looking at Saki) I also worry that Mrs. Mayfield will be in danger as well.

Saki became worried knowing that her best friend will be in grave danger as well. She is hoping she will be alright.

Maori: And they will also most likely try to take over this world and – Kira interrupt her.

Kira yelled: YAH RIGHT, NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE OVER THIS WORLD BUT ME AND ME ALONE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She was laughing like crazy.

Lilica: How can a little girl like you who gets grounded now and then take over the world? she said not caring.

Kira: WHAT DID YOU SAY? She yelled at her.

Lilica smiled at her and said: you heard me.

Kira: You Want To Fight, Then Bring It On!

Lilica: How are you going to fight with out that blob of yours? She said smiling evilly at her.

Kira smiled evilly at her back and said: ooohh, so you want to know, well ok I'll Show how. She was reaching in her bag.

Saki: Fiona…please be ok. She was thinking.

* * *

><p>Elemental World:<p>

Walking in the woods in perfect day, the sun was shinning, the wind nice and blowing, and a young thirteen year old girl who looks eleven was humming happily, she wears a maid outfit and she has on big metal gloves and boots, and she has with her a big wide dubbed edge sword. Her name is Fiona Mayfield.

She stop and looked at the clear blue sky and thinking a little sadly: I wonder if Saki is ok….please Saki, please wait for me. She ever gave up hope, hoping to retune to her world, and her best friend. Just when she was about to walk again, a large booming sound just came in front her and a dark hole appears before her and pulling her in with strong force.

Fiona: w-w-what is this! She yells and holding on to the tree for dear life. But the hole was to strong and she was pulled in.

* * *

><p>At the same time:<p>

BOOOOOOOOOOM.

Mike: What Was That! Said in surprise.

The Arcana Girls, Mike and Professor Mei Ling Hua ran out side and see a Dark Hole in the front yard. And Just like Fiona it was pulling them too.

Konoha was screaming and yelling in fear: AAAAAAHHH, KAMUIIII, HELP KONOHAAAAAA!

Lilica yelled at her: HELP YOU!-? WHAT ABOUT US!-?

Kira yelled: Mei-Fang JUST WHAT IS THAT!

Mei-Fang: scanning, data not found, I'm sorry Mrs. Daidohji.

Kira yelled at her: OH GIVE ME A BREAK!

Lieselotte was holding on fine, but her briefcase slip from her fingers, her eyes widen and ran for her case and said: Big Sister no. she ran and got her case but was pulled in the hole in the progress.

Heart yelled for Lieselotte: LIESELOTTE NNNOOOOO! Yelled for her but was pulled in the progress as well.

Saki yelled for her and was pulled in as well: HEAAAARRRRRT.

The Professor yelled for them: HEART, SAKI LIESELOTTE NO! and like them she was pulled in as well, but not alone.

Mei-Fang yelled and graving Kira: PROFESSOR! And flying after her.

Kira: YOU STUPED ROBOOOOOOT! And just like that they where gone.

Yoriko yelling and being pulled in: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mike: YORIKO! Jumping in after her.

Kamui grab Konoha and was holding her no mater what, and together they were pulled in.

And the last two was pulled in: IIIII HATE THIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS! Yelled Lilica.

NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!yelled Maori.

And with that, the hole disappeared. Where they have gone, no one knows.

* * *

><p>This is my first making a Fanfiction story.<p>

I hope you readers like this. :)


End file.
